Te regarder partir
by LightofMoon
Summary: OneShot HPDM sur le thème de la rupture. Les pensées de Harry alors qu'il regarde Draco faire ses valises. Inspiré d'une phrase de Velvet Goldmine.


_Titre :_ Te regarder partir.

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Romance/Drama

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... (J'aimerais bien pourtant…)

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Slash sous entendu. Homophobes s'abstenir.

_Note :_ Ceci est un tout petit One Shot qui m'a été inspiré par une phrase du film Velvet Goldmine : « Curieux comme les gens semblent beaux quand ils vous quittent ». Je ne voulais pas le publier mais SamaelTwigg m'a dit de le faire et comme c'est à elle que je doit la découverte de ce film magnifique, je lui ai obéi, et je lui « dédie » cette fic par la même occasion, même si je sait qu'elle n'aime pas les fins triste.

Sam, ma petite brindille, merci pour le titre!

Bonne Lecture….

_**Te regarder partir.**_

Appuyé contre la porte de notre chambre je te regarde ranger soigneusement tes vêtements dans ta valise, les uns après les autres, en prenant soin de ne pas les froisser. C'est tellement caractéristique de toi, cette façon de prendre soin de tes affaires, de les traiter mieux que tu ne traites les gens.

C'est une partie de toi n'est ce pas ? Une partie de ton masque. Toujours impeccable, jamais un faux plis. C'est vrai que c'est ainsi qu'on te reconnaît comme ce que tu es. Seul un sang pur peut avoir une telle élégance dans ses vêtements de grand couturier. La noblesse de ton sang, la force de la magie qui y coule depuis des générations, tout ça ressort dans la façon dont tes capes bougent quand tu marches. C'est comme si la magie s'insinuait dans chaque fibre pour contribuer à accentuer l'image surnaturelle que te donne déjà ta peau pâle et tes cheveux presque blancs.

Si je voulais vraiment te mettre à terre il me suffirait de les brûler tous.

Ca y est, ta valise est bouclée. Il ne te reste plus qu'à récupérer quelques bricoles ça et là, des livres, des objets. Tu t'arrêtes un instant et tu me regardes inquiet, peut être à cause du sourire amer qui orne mes lèvres.

Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour, je ne vais pas te faire de crise, je ne vais pas hurler où te frapper. En fait je ne vais même rien faire du tout, après tout ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

J'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait.

C'était enfoui dans mon inconscient. Et maintenant tout ressort comme une évidence.

Je les ai écouté en souriant, tes « je t'aime » pervertis, tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien au dénouement de notre histoire. Je ne dit pas que tu m'as menti non, c'est bien plus complexe que ça.

Car tu as pensé chacun de ses mots. Oui tu m'as aimé, je le sais, et tu m'aimes toujours. En ce moment alors que tu ranges consciencieusement tes livres ton cœur te hurle que tu m'aimes. Seulement on t'a appris à séparer le cœur du reste, et c'est le reste qui est le plus important pour toi.

Alors ton cœur tu vas l'ignorer n'est ce pas ? Espérant qu'un jour tu ne ressentiras plus la douleur, peut être juste une vague sensation de tristesse quand tu entendras mon nom, une émotion plus forte que les autres quand tu me croiseras.

Car tu m'aimeras toute ta vie mon ange, si tu connaissais mieux le cœur des hommes tu saurais qu'il ne se donne qu'une fois. Tu m'as donné le tien sans te rendre compte des conséquences que ça aurait pour toi, imbécile qui croit que puisque tu as décidé que tu ne m'aimait plus il en serait de même pour ton cœur.

Tu le sauras bientôt à quel point tu te trompais, quand tu commenceras à te sentir trop seul dans ton grand lit, ou quand la vue des cheveux bruns te sera presque insupportable et que tu te mettras à détester cette couleur verte que tu aimes tant. Puis tu la regarderas dans les yeux et tu les trouveras fade, et tu te trouveras fade, diminué, comme si quelque chose d'important te manquait. Ce quelque chose ça sera moi.

Bien sur je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le réalises, ce n'est pas dans ta nature de faire l'analyse de tes sentiments, puisque de toute façon tu refuses d'admettre que tu en as.

Tu est persuadé de m'avoir menti n'est ce pas ? C'est tellement ironique que de nous deux je sois le seul à savoir ce qui se passe au fond de toi. Je ne vais pas te le dire, c'est égoïste mais je vais te laisser dans l'illusion que tu ne m'aimais pas, je vais te laisser y croire.

Pourquoi c'est égoïste ? Parce qu'avec le temps cet amour que tu méprise va se transformer en venin, empoisonnant ton sang et ton âme. Et tu enrageras de ne pas savoir d'ou vient cette souffrance horrible. Tu auras l'éternel sentiment que quoi que tu fasses tu as raté ta vie.

C'est cruel mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à souffrir. Parce que je vais souffrir aussi, immensément même. Ca a déjà commencé.

Je n'étais qu'un écart sur ta route, je le sais, je l'ai toujours su.

Je crois que je t'ai cédé parce que je suis masochiste. Sinon comment expliqué que je sois resté aussi longtemps alors que je savais que tu allais me briser le cœur. Une simple lettre et tu as fait table rase d'une relation que tu as prétendu être purement sexuelle.

C'était bien plus, tu le sais n'est ce pas, sinon pourquoi est ce que tu as autant de mal à partir ? Je sais ce que tu attends, tu voudrais que je m'effondre, que je pleure, que je crie et ainsi tu pourrais resté un peu plus. Tu me prendrais dans tes bras une dernière fois pour sécher mes larmes. Tu me serrerais fort, en tentant de mémoriser chaque note de mon odeur, chaque détail de mon visage. Tu en profiterais pour emmagasiner le plus de chaleur possible avant de geler définitivement ton cœur. Tu m'expliquerais que tu ne peux pas te dresser contre lui, que tu n'as pas le choix, que tout a été décidé bien avant ta naissance. Puis tu t'énerveras, tu m'accuseras de ne pas chercher à te comprendre, tu diras que tu pensais que je te soutiendrais, que de toute façon nous deux ce n'était pas sérieux, qu'il ne fallait pas t'attendre à plus. Tu chercheras une excuse pour me détester, tu chercheras à te prouver que je t'ai déçu et que tout est de ma faute, que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi….Puis tu te maudiras de chercher une quelconque excuse et tu te souviendras que de toute façon tu ne m'aime pas. C'est tellement plus simple.

Sois courageux, pour une fois. Passe là cette porte, rentre chez ton père. N'ai pas peur, tout se passera comme tu le voulais. Tu vas avoir un beau mariage, avec une fille bien, une fille respectable. Elle sera vierge, elle ignorera tout de tes nuits de débauches. Avec un peu de chance elle n'aura pas trop de poitrine, ce sera plus facile alors pour toi d'imaginer que ce n'est pas une fille, parce que tu ne les aimes pas. Tu te dis bisexuel mais je sais qu'il n'y a que les hommes qui te font jouir. Non, il n'y a que moi qui te fais jouir. Tu t'en rendras compte la première fois que tu la tromperas avec un homme que tu auras ramassé dans un bar. Oui, c'est ce qui t'attend. Baiser une femme qui te dégoûte, baiser des types d'un soir, jouir sans plaisir, avec une frustration toujours plus oppressante.

Tu trouveras un exutoire. Le meurtre et la violence. Car tu sais que si il t'a rappelé ce n'est pas que pour te marier, c'est aussi pour que tu prennes enfin ta place auprès de celui qu'il sert.

Mangemort, tu vas devenir mangemort et je crois que ce qui me dégoûte le plus c'est que tu ne le fait même pas par conviction.

Je t'ai cru fort, je t'ai cru puissant, quelle déception. J'ai été attiré par ta dureté, par ta froideur. Tu semblais inébranlable, imbattable, presque immortel. Un prince de glace, beau et froid comme l'hiver, dangereux. Tu aurais pu être tellement de choses…

Seulement ce n'était qu'une image, et derrière, il n'y a rien. Comme une boite vide dans un bel emballage. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la beauté puisse être aussi mensongère.

C'est dur tu sais, parce que même si je savais que tu allais me briser le cœur j'avais quand même un espoir. Je vais m'en remettre et ne compte pas sur moi pour te soulager. Si je te croise sur un champ de bataille je ne te ferais même pas le plaisir de te tuer. Et si tu survis ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te voir en prison. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu vas apprendre la solitude.

Surtout ne te fait pas d'illusion. Bien sur je ne t'oublierais jamais mais je vais m'en remettre, et je vais me battre, et je vais gagner cette guerre. Je rencontrerais un homme bien, charmant et ouvert, un homme qui s'assume, quelqu'un de vrai et j'apprendrais à l'aimer. Je deviendrais peut être professeur à Poudlard, j'aimerais bien. Peut être même que je donnerais des cours à tes enfants, je les regarderais grandir en détestant le lâche qui leur sert de géniteur. Parce qu'ils n'auront pas connus la guerre ils ne te trouverons aucune excuse, et ce n'est pas leur mère que tu n'auras jamais aimé qui redoreras ton image auprès d'eux. Ils te parleront de moi, le héro de guerre si courageux. Qui sait peut être même que si tu as un fils il cherchera à faire de moi un père de substitution, comme je l'ai fait avec Sirius et Remus. J'accepterais tu sais. Et je soutiendrais cet enfant qui aurait pu être le nôtre. Et j'en ferais un homme bien, quelqu'un de droit, et je lui donnerait l'amour que tu ne seras jamais capable de lui témoigner. Si tu as une fille je la protégerais, je chasserais les garçon qui lui tourneront autour car elle aura hérité de ta beauté et c'est moi qui l'emmènerait à l'autel le jour de son mariage.

Je vais tacher de ne pas trop te haïr pour avoir piétiné mon cœur. Mais surtout je vais tacher de ne pas finir aigri comme Rogue. Non je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Je vais vivre tout ce que tu ne vivras jamais. Je vais être heureux, parce que je sais que je le mérite.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'oublierais jamais. Et lorsque tu finiras par crever de chagrin dans ta cellule minable je serais le seul à venir visiter ta tombe, et je pense que je cracherais dessus en vengeance pour tout ce que tu as gâché.

Voilà, on y est, tu es devant la porte et tu as la main sur la poignée, tu t'apprêtes à la tourner mais tu te retournes pour me regarder une dernière fois. Comme j'ai pu les aimer tes yeux gris. Tu restes figé un instant. Pars je t'en supplie, Pars avant que je m'écroule, je refuse que tu me vois pleurer.

On dit que c'est curieux à quel point les gens qu'on aime semblent beaux quand ils nous quittent….

Je t'aime Draco...Pourtant en cet instant je ne t'ai jamais trouvé aussi laid.

The End

* * *

Ca paye pas de mine...en même temps j'ai écrit ça d'une traite, comme ça, sous le coup de l'inspiration.

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
